


Compromised Positions

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, allura and lance sparring, allurance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: While trying to train with his new sword, Lance ends up in a rather... compromised position.





	Compromised Positions

Lance stood hesitatingly. His new bayard form sat ready in his hands and his stance was offensive. But he struggled to willfully initiate action.

Allura stood across from him, her own stance defensive and bayard drawn.

“Feel free to attack from any direction.”

“A-Are you sure?” He asked carefully. “I mean-”

“You can only spar with a droid for so long.” The princess said sternly. “You’ve only practiced with guns before. If you plan to use this new form in combat you’ll need to ensure that you can use it almost like a second limb.”

Of course, Lance understood that. If it was Keith or Shiro or one of the others than maybe he’d have been more willing to charge. But the princess…

“Don’t even  _ think  _ about going easy on me!”

Lance blanched.

“Okay but…” He recalled certain events in the midst of combat. More specifically certain events within the vicinity of the princess. “You’ll go easy on ME right?”

Allura rolled her eyes.

“Of course I will!”

“You said that last time!” Then I ended up flat on my back!”

“Only because you lose your footing! If you would just hold a stronger stance-”

“I DO! But then you use your whip to take out my legs!”

“Then you need to avoid it!”

“HOW?!”

The princess groaned in annoyance.

“Just figure it out!”

And charged.

Despite his better judgement, Lance screamed.

Things went well at first. Allura attacked, Lance dodged or blocked, and when the whip came round he managed to dodge by jumping. Unfortunately… that somehow made things worse.

When he landed from the jum, Lance lost his balance and fell onto Allura who lost her footing in turn. They spun several times before landing hard on the floor. Together.

Allura’s whip binding them both together.

Once aware of what was going on, Lance couldn’t help but let out a small squeak.

Allura lay on top of him squirming slightly. Both her arms were bound by her own whip, the one holding the bayard at an odd angle.

“Oh just  _ perfect _ !” She growled as she struggled. “I… can’t…”

She went limp against Lance’s chest with a huff.

“I can’t quite get it to disperse.”

Lance squeaked in reply.

Allura ignored it.

“We might be stuck here awhile. Unless…” She turned her head to look at Lance resting her chin on his chest. “Can you try to cut the whip?”

She got no reply except for another long nervous squeak.

“Is… Is that a no?”

Lance squeaked again.

“I… guess we’re stuck then. Hope someone comes soon.”

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the way the princess laid against him.


End file.
